Spem et Novae Tempus
by Lady Aiko2
Summary: Tokimi Shindou (Female Chrono) thought of herself as an average run of the mill teenage girl with no bright future until she was introduced to Vanguard. What is a girl to do when she starts to have a strange vision and meets a "cat" who claims to have known her mother and says she has powers like her? Set in Alternate Universe


**AN: The title of the Story is Latin for Goddesses of Hope and Time.**

 **Anyway, the story is set in an alternate universe where all the things leading to Homura having to travel back through time multiple times to try and save Madoka didn't happen. You will find out more if you read the story Also Kyuubey is on the move again in search of a powerful magical he sensed in Asakusa, Japan, and her name is Shindou Tokimi(Genderbent! Chrono Shindou). In this story, her mother's name is Moira in reference to the Fates of Greek Mythology**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something Horrifyingly New

Shindou Tokimi, a young, 14-year-old girl with shoulder length red hair with pink highlights with a right side swept bang with shoulder long forelocks had just returned home after a tiring day of experiencing and learning a trading card game known has Vanguard. She was happy to find something that she could finally be passionate about, but at the same time she was tired from the all the excitement she had today so instead of making dinner she went straight to her bedroom to go to sleep for the night.

In her room, it was decorated simply with a bed, dresser, desk, and closet nothing else which was how she liked it. So, once she was inside she placed her school bag and new deck on the desk before she changed out of her school uniform and into her PJ's. Her PJ's consisted of a short sleeved violet red shirt with black sweatpants with violet red rose designs along the cuffs. Once she was done, she hopped onto her bed putting the covers over her body while a soft smile makes it on her face.

 **Today was... fun. The most fun I had in years. I hope... I can continue cardfighting.** Tokimi thought before she silently drifted to sleep hoping for peaceful dreams. However, it seemed that someone had other plans for her... By someone, I mean a familiar cat creature who seeks her out because he knows that she has the power to help him with his mission.

* * *

 _Tokimi's Dream_

 _The redhead found herself in the tattered remains of a part of Japan that clearly didn't recognize because she has never been to it before. In fact, she barely went out of the house since she was only who could take care of things while aunt was busy at work. Tokimi looked around frantically around the ruins and the side she could see the frighten forms of people hiding inside a rather large building. The only people she recognized was Katsuragi Kamui and three kids she saw around her school._

 _ **What is going on?**_ _was the thought racing through her mind as she began to panicked internally but not before noticing a huge shadow overcasting her. Tokimi looked up to see that not far from her there was a giant, upside English lady looking monster with a long neck, pale skin, bonnet on its head, a blue English style ball gown and looked like it had a mechanical gear under dress that took the place of her legs fighting against two girls that were about her age. One had long black hair that reached past her waist, pale skin and narrowed purple eyes. She wore a long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black long sleeved dressed. The skirt was silver with a frill trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs and black high heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 "petals and has 2 ribbons attached to it._

 _The next girl had short pink hair put into twin tails by red ribbons and pink eyes. She wore a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, on the on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back, right under the white ruffles, at the hem of the dress, is a heard shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a white petticoat of the same color. Also_ _,_ _she wore a pair of white gloves with pink trimming, white, knee-high stockings, and red high heels._

 _"What is that thing?" Tokimi asked unnerved by the sight of the monster._

 _"That, my dear Tokimi, is a Witch" an unfamiliar voice hit her ears causing her to look down to see a cat with white fur, and beady pink eyes with maroon pupils sitting in front of her. It had average looking cat ears that had tassel-like appendages hanging from them that faded from white to pink at the end, split into three sections, had three red dots horizontally placed before the bottom part splits and was surrounded by a pair of floating golden rings. There is also an infinity mark painted on his back in red._

 _"D-Did you just talk?" Tokimi asked_

 _"Yes... I did" the creature replied_

 _"Okay... I'm going crazy" Tokimi said looking to the gray clouded sky in hopes she waked up from this dream._

 _"This isn't a dream, Tokimi." the creature told her._

 _"Then what is it?" Tokimi asked the cat creature getting annoyed._

 _"It's a vision of the future given to you by your powers. I just came in to talk to you so you will be ready to fight and defeat this creature that goes by the name Walpurgisnacht in hopes of stopping it before it destroys Earth" the creature said causing Tokimi to narrow her eyes in suspicion._

 _"Who exactly are you? And what is_ _ **this**_ _about?" Tokimi demanded._

 _"My name is Kyubey, and I'm what you may call a "Messenger of Magic". And this is a vision of the future your powers are trying to show you" Kyubey explained_

 _"Messenger of Magic? What are you talking about and what powers?" Tokimi asked confused_

 _"I see... Moira never said a word about this to you, did she?" Kyubey asked confusing the girl further._

 _"Who's Moira? And what does she have to do with me?" Tokimi asked_

 _"Moira has everything to do with you because she is your mother and she's where your powers came from except yours are much more powerful than hers was." Kyubey said causing Tokimi's eyes to widen in shock._

 _"You knew my mother?" Tokimi asked_

 _"Yes. She was one the girls that made a contract with me when she was younger" Kyubey said_

 _Tokimi was silent for a moment not knowing what to say, but that didn't take the forefront as the next thing she knows she sees the pink haired girl being thrown at the building where Kamui and the others were hiding inside along with the ravenette before falling onto the ground._

 _"No!" Tokimi said worriedly for the two girls not knowing what to do, but then she remembered what Kyubey told her and asked him, "Hey... Kyubey... can I truly help them?"_

 _"Yes" Kyubey replied_

 _"How?" Tokimi asked_

 _"Just make a contract with me and you'll be able to do everything you've ever wanted to do and more." Kyubey said as Tokimi could imagine a Cheshire cat grin appearing on the cat creature's face she didn't have time to ponder her options because she blacked out the next minute._

 _End of Tokimi's Dream_

* * *

 _ **Next Day in Tokimi's Room**_

Tokimi bolted up to a sitting position on her bed with her hair messed up and panting heavily as her body was laced with sweat. Several minutes passed as she tried to calm herself down and reached a stable heart rate. She remembered everything about the dream she just had including Kyubey. She pondered on what the creature said about knowing her mother and that she had powers that she inherited that were stronger than hers.

Tokimi shook her head of such thoughts knowing her aunt told her parents died when she was young. "It was just a dream. There's no way any of it was true. It was just a ridiculous dream..." Tokimi muttered but she knew that for some reason she couldn't convince herself of that.

So, to distract herself she checked the time and saw that was 6:45. She was up 15 minutes from her usual wake up time so she decided to get ready for school. It took her 30 minutes to bath, do her routine, and put on her clothes before she went into the kitchen to see the note her aunt left on the fridge door.

It said she'll be away on a business trip for an extended amount of time.

Tokimi nodded before getting to work on her breakfast getting the ingredients from the fridge before heading to the counter to get started. Once she was done cooking she went to the dining room with her breakfast and ate while watching the news on TV.

 _"And so, it'll be mostly cloudy today, with occasional clear skies. It looks like we'll have a relatively comfortable warm day. This has been the weather. All right, thank you"_ the weather reporter on TV said as Tokimi continued eating, _"Coming up next. A story about the Vanguard Association's special exhibition match last weekend."_

That caught Tokimi's attention as she lifted her head up to see the man Kamui cardfight against when she arrived at Card Capital 2 being interviewed by a reporter. His name was Anjou Mamoru, she remembered Kamui telling her when she asked.

 _"For me, the most appealing thing about Vanguard is being able to fight actual human beings. Each fight is different, depending on your opponent. And the scope of the images you get while fighting also depends on the opponent. Unsurprisingly, if you fight someone who has a strong imagination, the images you see will change. It's a sensation you just can't get fighting a computer opponent."_ Mamoru explained.

"Images" Tokimi repeated, **so that's what Vanguard is for him...** Tokimi thought

After the interview done, Tokimi had finished eating before turning off the TV before putting her dirty dishes in the sink. Then she got her school bag before making her way out of the apartment, but not before putting on her sneakers.

* * *

Time Skip...

At Card Capital 2, Tokimi entered the store dressed in a violet red, long sleeved that cuffed around her elbows shirt with a pair of denim jumpers over it, white socks, and violet red and white sneakers. Also, there a was a gold locket necklace around her neck along with a black choker.

Tokimi was looking around for Kamui that she didn't notice a man approaching her until he spoke.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Tokimi turned around to see a man with short messy green hair and eyes hidden behind glasses standing behind her. He wore a blue dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. He wore a blue Card Capital apron over his clothes signifying he worked here.

Tokimi faced the man completely saying, "Uh... no"

"Huh? Might you be Shindou Tokimi-chan?" the man asked

"Huh?" Tokimi said kind of surprised by the honorific, "Uh, yes..."

"I knew it! Kamui-kun told me about you. I see... So, you're the one." the man said kind of ecstatically.

Tokimi's eyes widen slightly before the person she was looking for came into the store from the inventory room carrying a box and made a happy noise seeing her before setting the box on the register counter.

"I see you came back today." Kamui said as he approached her.

"Hi, " Tokimi said as she nodded her head

"I've been waiting for you." Kamui said to her before he turned to the man, "Hey Shin-san. This is the beginner I was tellin' you about." Kamui said before facing Tokimi again, "He's Shin-san. The manager here, supposedly." he informed the redhead.

Tokimi gasped before bowing while stuttering out, "D-Domo"

"He, Kamui... What does "supposedly" mean?" Shin asked his employee.

"After all, you still work at the original store, right?" Kamui asked facing Shin, "Are you sure you can pull double duty?"

"The owner's over there." Shin said with a smile.

"I see. I wish I could go over there and greet her but I have a job to do here" Kamui said

"Maybe you'll get to see her after work" Shin suggested in which Kamui nodded before facing Tokimi again.

"Anyway, we can talk in the back with the Vanguard Tables okay? I still got a few more things to teach you." Kamui said

"Hai" Tokimi said with a nod.  
And with that, the two left as Shin went to deal with the box Kamui brought.

At the Vanguard Table...

"I'm thrilled that you're into the game. You're definitely a natural." Kamui commented before asking, "Why haven't you played Vanguard before?"

"They didn't have it at the orphanage." Tokimi explained

"I see" Kamui said in understanding.

"But why would someone send me a deck?" Tokimi asked as she and Kamui looked at the deck pressed on the counter.

"It was in your cubbyhole, right?" Kamui asked gaining a nod from the redhead

"Does that sort of thing happen in the Vanguard World?" Tokimi asked

"Hmm..." Kamui said thinking but couldn't remember a case of that happening before, "No, no, no!" he dismissed before he got his phone out and showed Tokimi the messages on it, "I tried asking a few acquaintances, too, but nobody knows about this clan."  
Tokimi picked up one of the cards, which happened to be Chronojet Dragon and looked at it. That was when she got a vision. Her eyes glowed as she got a vision of the past rather than the future.

In the vision, she found herself back in school yesterday where she saw a man with long silver hair and red eyes wearing gray, black and red clothing putting the deck inside her cubby before leaving. She also that the principal of the school walked in soon after the man had left.

After that the vision ended Tokimi was greeted Kamui calling to her, his face contorted with concern.

"Huh?" Tokimi asked

"What happened? You zoned out and I tried to snap you out of it but you weren't listening." Kamui explained

Tokimi's eyes widen as she remembered what Kyuubey told her.

 _"Moira has everything to do with you because she is your mother and she's where your powers came from except yours are much more powerful than hers was."_

Tokimi shook her head of the thought and looked to Kamui, who was getting more concerned, "I... I'm sorry. I just remembered something from yesterday about the deck" Tokimi said

"Yes, what is it?" Kamui asked

"I asked the principal if he saw anyone strange enter the school before I came. He told me he saw a man with long silver hair and red eyes leaving the school as he was entering" Tokimi explained. The description made Kamui's eyes widened.

 **It couldn't be...** Kamui thought as his eyes narrowed at the thought he was thinking.

"Kamui-san" Tokimi called his name getting worried at the expression that was becoming more apparent on his face.

"Oh sorry" Kamui apologized when he realized what he was doing.  
"It's okay. I just don't like that look on your face" Tokimi said with a soft expression, "It doesn't really match your personality. I know I've only known you for a short time, but for some reason when I saw you cardfight I could tell what your personality was"

"That's Vanguard for you. In the heat of a match, you can tell your opponent's personality from the way they play that's how you know a bit of my personality" Kamui explained in which Tokimi nodded.

"Anyway-" Kamui began before he saw something that annoyed him, but before he could say anything Tokimi sensed something and moved with an almost inhuman speed till she reached Kamui's side panting a bit.

"Daijobu?" Kamui asked still in awe of how fast Tokimi can be.

"Yes... who was that behind me?" Tokimi asked

"Three annoying 'flies'" Kamui said with a dull look in his eyes at the culprits who frightened Tokimi. Tokimi soon turned around three boys all around her age wearing casual clothes. Their names are Tado Tsuneto, Yamizaki Karl, and Nagara Kei AKA. Trinity Dragons. (AN: I'm not describing them because if I imagine them I'll get annoyed. I don't why it just happens whenever I try describing them)

"You guys seriously need to stop messing with people especially beginners" Kamui said still annoyed

"Sorry, Kamui-san, but we believe we shouldn't go easy on anyone especially beginners"

before he went to calm Tokimi down, "Tokimi-chan, they're..." he began

"Kamui-san! We can introduce ourselves." Tsuneto said causing Kamui and Tokimi to look at him.

After Team Trinity Dragon's introduction was done, it sent Tokimi and Kamui went into a fit of laughter over how ridiculous of their introduction.

"Hey! That isn't funny!" Karl said getting offended

"Don't mind them! They just have no sense of style" Tsuneto said irking Tokimi.

However, before she could say or do anything, Kamui grabbed her hand stopping her before saying, "Let's ignore them for now. Your still new at this and teaching you about Vanguard is more important than dealing with them" he said with a sincere smile causing Tokimi flush a little.

"Hai." Tokimi said obediently

"Good" Kamui said before looking Trinity Dragon with a rather mad yet serious expression on his face, "You three can stay and watch, but annoy Tokimi again you need to leave"

"Yes, K-Kamui-san" Trinity Dragon said in unison frightened of this serious Kamui.

"Good." Kamui said gaining a softer expression before turning to Tokimi, "Tokimi-chan reach out your hands for me I have something to give you"

"Like this?" Tokimi asked extending both her hands out in the position of receiving something.

"Hai." Kamui said before he got something out of his pocket and gave it to Tokimi, who looked at it in confusion. It was a strange rectangular device.

"What's this?" Tokimi asked

Before Tsuneto could say anything snarky, Kamui gave him a glare that told him to shut up in which the younger ravenette did out of fear of what the older ravenette might do to him if he spoke. Once Kamui was sure Tsuneto wasn't going to say anything smart, he turned back to Tokimi, who was waiting for an explanation.

"That is a Fighter's Card or FICA for short. The Vanguard Association gives them out. Well, it's kind of like a fighter's credential." Kamui explained

"Association…" Tokimi repeated before she remembered this morning on the news, "I heard something about them on TV."  
"Yeah. It's been on TV a lot lately." Kamui stated as Tokimi studied the device thoroughly, "The Friendly International Association or FIVA for short. It's a group that offers various kinds of support to us fighters. The highlight is the VG Network. By completing quests that are downloaded to shops, fighters can improve their grade. There are perks to raising your grade, too. You can become eligible to participate in tournaments." He began explaining before Tokimi started to investigate the FICA's system inside scrolling through various things, "Your information, fight record and all the quests you've done are recorded in the FICA."

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita" Tokimi said with Kamui with a pure smile that made Kamui smiled back at her.

"No problem, but you're just starting out, so your grade is 0." Kamui said in which Trinity Dragon tried to annoy Tokimi by showing her their FICAs and saying.

"We're grade 3's!"

Tokimi rolled her eyes because she wasn't interested in them one bit, but she was interested in what grade Kamui was.

"How about you, Kamui-san?" Tokimi asked with a soft smile.

"Huh? Me?" Kamui repeated in which Tokimi nodded.

Kamui gained a small smile and sat up off the Vanguard Fighter Table and got his FICA out and placed it on top the table. The ravenette's device was glowing.

"Wow!" Trinity Dragon exclaimed impressed by the almost ethereal glow coming from Kamui's FICA.

Tokimi was also impressed.

 **Kamui-san is so strong. I'm glad he was willing to teach me how to play even though I was a beginner.** Tokimi thought as she looked at Kamui smiling seeing how modest he is that she didn't notice when Shin stepped beside her carrying another box from the inventory room until he said.

"It's because Kamui-kun has somehow become a top-level fighter." Shin explained earning Tokimi's attention before she turned back to Kamui, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

After the exhibition of FICA was over, Kamui took Tokimi to the quest board to help her look for her first quest that was until Trinity Dragon butted in taking the quest they found before she could. Tokimi took the same quest as them and with Kamui's help, though he should have been working, went on a wild adventure to compete against the annoying trio to help a little kid find his lost Vanguard card. They found the lost card in a crow's nest which lead to a chase between both teams since the crow snatched it before they could take it back to the little boy who lost it. Trinity Dragon managed to outwit the crow by distracting it with food causing it drop the card but before they could get to it Tokimi got it first with Tsuneto grabbing the other end of it. The two struggled over the card until it slipped out of their hands into Kamui's who told them that if they kept fighting over the card like that they would rip it and suggested that they should cardfight over. So, the two did, and the redhead soon find out that despite how annoying Tsuneto is, he's a strong cardfighter and for a while it looked like Tsuneto was going to win against Tokimi. Well… that was until he began teasing Tokimi about the fact she is a girl and she uses Dragons which is uncute. Tokimi won and got to be the one who returned the card to boy thus gaining the points needed to reach grade 1. (AN; Went exactly like in the anime)

* * *

Later, Tokimi and Kamui went back to Card Capital 2. As the two stepped inside Kamui froze at the sight of a tall woman with long lavender hair that was tied and comes over her left shoulder and blue eyes standing in the store next to the register counter. She wore a long orange dress with a white jacket over it and black boots.

"Is something wrong, Kamui-san?" Tokimi asked as she tilted her head in confusion of the ravenette's actions causing Kamui to blush slightly at the adorable sight. It was then that woman turned around and faced them that Kamui turned his attention back to her.

"M-M-Misaki-san! Why are you…?" Kamui began in fright of her.

"What? Is it that strange for the owner to be in her own store?" the woman asked as she approached them.

"So, she's the owner you told me about before, right?" Tokimi asked Kamui

"Y-Yes. Tokimi-chan this is the owner of the store, Tokura Misaki-san" Kamui said

"Hajimemashite." Misaki said with a slight bow, "So you're the Shindou Tokimi-chan Kamui told me and my uncle about"

"H-Hai. Yorokonde" Tokimi said slightly embarrassed.

Misaki smiled the redhead's shyness before she turned her attention to Kamui while putting her hands on her hips, "Shin told me that you ditched the store to go out and have fun?"

Kamui flinched not knowing what to do.

"Ano…" Tokimi began gaining Misaki's attention, "He was helping me with my first quest. It was my fault he left the store so please don't punish him."

"Tokimi-chan…" Kamui said in awe of the redhead's selflessness.

"I see." Misaki said in understanding, "Was he helpful during your first quest, Tokimi-chan?"

"Hai! He was a great help! And I got to Grade 1 because of it" Tokimi said with a smile as she showed Misaki her FICA. Misaki was happy to hear that Kamui wasn't any trouble for the girl, but she still kept her stern expression as she directed her narrowed eyes towards the 16-year-old boy.

"Okay, I guess that I can let this slide." Misaki said causing Kamui to release a sigh of relief until Misaki continued, "If this happens again I'll take it out of your pay, got it?"

Kamui flinched at her tone of voice and immediately said, "Yes ma'am"

"Good" Misaki said, her expression not changing until she turned to Tokimi giving the redhead a smile, "Come and play at the store again"

"Hai," Tokimi said with a smile, "Anyway I have to get going. My aunt's out of town and I'm the only one who can take care of the house. See you all again"  
"Right. Bye Tokimi-chan" Misaki said

"See you soon," Kamui said

"Right. Bye" Tokimi said before leaving.

When Tokimi was gone, Misaki turned to Kamui with a smirk on her face.

"So, you seem to have taken an interest in Tokimi-chan haven't you?" Misaki asked

"W-What are you talking about Misaki-san?" Kamui stuttered out.

"You can't fool me. You would never go the extra mile to go on first quests with other newbies. However, you made that exception with Tokimi. Care to explain?"

Kamui sighed, "I don't know myself, but… I feel sort of light around her. She's the opposite of Emi, but that's what I like about her. A girl who isn't afraid to be herself even if she's a tomboy. She doesn't care how anyone views her personality she just wants to be herself and nothing else. She's not even afraid to take on a boy in a fight if she must. She just goes for what she wants and doesn't let anyone or anything gets in her way, but she still kind and sweet." Kamui said with a smile on his face as he remembers all the crazy things Tokimi did that no normal girl would do, "I can't say its love or anything, but this feeling I get by being around her makes me feel… I don't know alive in a way"

"Well, that's all up to you Kamui. I mean you stopped chasing Emi when she said she saw you as a friend and that she was dating someone else" Misaki said

"I found out who she's dating too." Kamui said

"How?" Misaki asked

"It was when I was walking home from work yesterday. I decided to take a shortcut home through the area where that fancy restaurant that allows gay couples and straight couples to dine. Guess who I spotted there?" Kamui said

"I know Emi was one of the two so who was she with?" Misaki asked

"I'll give you hint. She thinks of herself as the cutest girl around and uses the Angel Feather Clan" Kamui said

Misaki thought about for a moment before the answer hit her, "It was Rekka… wasn't it?"

"Yeah…." Kamui replied slowly,

"So, what happened?" Misaki asked

"I confronted them. Rekka's still pretty much the same and they seem really happy together" Kamui said a bit slowly, "I congratulated them on their new relationship and all. They were happy that I wasn't bitter about the whole thing which was strange but I could finally let go. Rekka told me that Emi-san made her feelings for her obvious with the way she went the extra mile to get her to help her and Mai create a Vanguard Club at Miyaji. She even gave her notes, the homework assignments, invites her to join them for lunch, and tutor her personally if she needed to. Apparently, Rekka and Emi had been in a relationship since junior high and after the Link Joker Incident, she had to go away for a while so the two decided to put their relationship on hiatus until Rekka got back. They set the rule that if they found someone who they feel was better for them then that would the end of their relationship plain and simple. And Emi-san already explained to me that she only saw me as a brother so that's why she turned me down. They never did so that dinner at the restaurant yesterday was reunion dinner for the two of them. Rekka will also be attending the same school as Emi-san now. Also, she told me to give you a message about Kourin." Kamui explained

"What about her?" Misaki asked almost sounding desperate to hear any news about the former blonde idol.

"She'll be coming for a visit soon so don't worry" Kamui said with a soft smile.

"I see…" Misaki said gaining a small smile of her own before turning to Kamui, "Kamui, I think right now, you need a distraction. Tokimi-chan seems to be the perfect distraction for you just focus on helping her as her mentor. If you realize your feelings for her are more than a mentor-student relationship, then you'll know what to do"

"All right...Arigatou, Misaki-san" Kamui said

"No problem. Now, why don't you go home for today? I'll take care of the store for the rest of the day" Misaki said

"Are you sure?" Kamui asked

"Shin's back at the original so I'll handle everything else here" Misaki assured

"All right… Thanks, Misaki-san" Kamui said

"No problem," Misaki said with a smile, "Just work hard tomorrow"  
"Right, " Kamui said with his usual grin before picking up his school bag and leaving the store for the day.

Misaki smiled glad that her friend would be all right if Tokimi was still going to visit Card Capital. And hopefully, there would be something more between them.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tokimi, she was almost home when she heard a familiar voice calling out from somewhere nearby.

"Help me please!" the voice shouted.

"That sounded like…" Tokimi began stopping in her tracks as she thought, **Kyubey…**

"Help me please" Kyubey's voice shouted again.

In an instant, Tokimi darted towards the source. She followed Kyubey's voice until she ended up at a nearby alleyway not too far from her and aunt's apartment. She was at the at the end of it looking for Kyubey

"Kyubey! Kyubey! It's me Tokimi! I'm right here! Follow my voice!"

"Help me, Tokimi! Please" Kyubey said

"I will just come to me and I'll help you" Tokimi shouted.

It was then Tokimi heard a something coming towards the wall of the alleyway and looked up to see a beaten Kyubey jumping over it. The redhead stepped back some and caught the white cat creature in her arms all the while stumbling onto her butt.

"Kyubey! Daijobu?" Tokimi asked concerned as she looked to him

Just as Kyubey looked up to her, Tokimi sensed another presence inside the alleyway with them and looked up to the top of the all to see the same black haired magical girl from her dream standing on it looking very unamused.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from him." the voice said sternly as her eyes narrowed.

"You're…." Tokimi began in shock, "one of the two girls from my vision of the future"

The black-haired girl really was unamused at what Tokimi just said. Tokimi didn't know what was going on, but one thing for sure she knew that it was the beginning of something horrifyingly new in her didn't know if it was a good thing like Vanguard or a horribly bad thing. Only time will tell as she sees how her meeting with one of the girls from her vision go.

Chapter End.

* * *

 **AN: Was it good? I enjoy playing around with different ideas for crossovers. Anyway, I hope you notice that Tokimi doesn't really act much like her male counterpart, but she still isn't a push over. She will fight for what she believes in and she's a very selfless girl. Tokimi's seiyuu in my book would probably Ai Kayano since I love her music and voice acting.**

 **Anyway stay tuned because the next chapter is going to make things even more interesting**


End file.
